


You Fill me Up

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Singing Lance (Voltron), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Every morning after a night of bad dreams and horrors is the same - Lance doing his best to give his boyfriend a good morning, starting with a good breakfast. Shiro loves it and feels more than a little blessed.





	You Fill me Up

**Author's Note:**

> _anonymous suggested:_
> 
> _[jon bellion - guillotine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59SdSsV6GTA) is always a go to for my shance feels. _
> 
> originally posted onto tumblr [here](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/162616992919/jon-bellion-guillotine-is-always-a-go-to-for-my)
> 
> happy 4th

_The secrets you tell me I’ll take to my grave_   
_There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_   
_And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed_   
_I know that you love me, love me_   
_Even when I lose my head_   
_Guillotine, guillotine_   
_Even when I lose my head_   
_Guillotine, guillotine_   
_Even when I lose my head_

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, often actually, Shiro will look over and just be hit with the thought, completely with fondness and pure happiness, _I don’t deserve him_. 

 

Today, like every morning after a particularly bad night, Lance is up, in the kitchen, and cooking breakfast. He always says he plans to bring it back to the bedroom so Shiro can eat it in bed, not have to get up, but like every morning before, Shiro wakes up to and is drawn out by Lance’s singing. 

 

The songs tend to be pretty unpredictable and are just whatever Lance is in the mood for. Sometimes he’ll dance to the radio’s top hits and sing into the spatula, other times he’s swaying his hips (god, does Shiro love to watch that) in front of the stove to some cheesy love song he lies about having downloaded on his phone. Occasionally, he’s still and instead quiet as he sings one of his mother’s lullabies, while some days he’ll tap the counters in some off-beat rhythm about wordless-songs that Shiro is pretty sure come from video games. Off-beat or not, they’re a little too together to be something completely from Lance’s imagination.

 

Shiro quite honestly loves it.

 

“What are you doing up already?” Lance asks like he always does, not even jumping, when he finally catches Shiro in the corner of his eye. He’s been leaning against the wall, just watching with a smile beginning to bloom on his face.

 

Shiro does his part too and shrugs. “Thin walls.”

 

“Mm,” Lance hums and there’s a smug grin on his face that tells Shiro he’s having some thoughts that are a little too put-together for just waking up. “Surprised we still have any neighbors.”

 

Shiro would be lying if he said he’s never thought that himself. 

 

Shrugging again, he comes closer, raising his arm to wrap around Lance’s waist as he presses kisses into his neck, starting with gentle ones and delving into wet, open-mouthed ones, and doesn’t even bother to hide his grin when Lance shivers. “If you weren’t cooking…”

 

“You’d get rid of the last of ‘em?”

 

Hm. Maybe. He glances at the food and - maybe if it wasn’t french toast. Scaring off the neighbors can wait. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my shance/vld tumblr](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
